phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, January 2, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Captain Jack Sparrow Johnny Depp plays which role in the 2017 Disney film, "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales"? Bookworm A Play Where did the term robot first come from? Classic Rock Marmalade Skies What Beatles lyric completes "Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and"? Get Your Game On Solar System What is the battle centered upon in "Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare"? Healthy Knowledge The spacing between teeth What does diastema mean? Sports Trivia SEC Which college conference had the most players taken in the 2017 NFL Draft? Superhero Trivia Lit up a Bat Signal What did the city of Los Angeles do as a tribute to actor Adam West? TV Trivia Westworld What series in 2016 ranked as the most-watched first season of an HBO original series ever? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *San Diego Zoo Week!: ELEPHANT *12/24 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: JUNGLE BELLS *12/28 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: EXTENDED WEEKEND ----Contests/Prizes *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 01/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: '''ROCKS' *01/03 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: DISTURBED ----Contests/prizes *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 01/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *WAR at Star of Desert Arena in Primm, Nevada 12pm Rriday December 7th Ends: 01/10/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *$5,000 Super Squares Ends: 01/31/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 6/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 6/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = '?' * 9am = '?' * Noon = '?' * 3pm = '?' ----contests/prizes *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 01/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '?' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD' *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Supercross ' season opener 12:00p-6:00p January 5th at Angel Stadium in Anaheim, CA with another race returning to the Southland 12:00p-6:00p January 19th Ends: 01/06/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 01/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' * Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 01/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT KTTV Fox 11 Good Day LA's Disneyland Holiday Giveaway *'?' enter at myfoxla.secondstreetapp.com/Disneyland-Getaway/ iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to '''200200' for chance at $1000 Currently unavailable. 72881 2019 Entercom National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Response by +1-678-208-8198 KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:1 PARADISE *08:11 CHAINheard JADE, which is wrong - thanks Gracie. *09:13 FIELD *10:17 LASER *11:12 HONOR *12:1 ?' *01:1 '? *02:1 ?' *03:1 '? *04:1 ?' *05:1 '? *06:1 ?''' Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'?' & '?' KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **'?' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'?' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'?' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)